


In a Meadow Far Away

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Semi Public Sex, Sex Outdoors, Smut, WIP, high!reader, slight angst, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You get high outside and who should appear other than The one and only Dean Winchester.





	

Laying back on the grass you noticed the way the slightly damp blades scratched at your neck, you wished you had brought a blanket or something. Spring always made you feel more alive, the way the sun would finally start to peak out from behind the clouds. Occasionally, the light rain mixed on the asphalt you were always driving down, but this time of year it smelled fresh instead of a cloying mix of exhaust and dust. It was what made those long hunting trips something exciting instead of the usual devastating sense of responsibility. This was how you loved the job.

Blue skies winked down at you today, there were only a few white puffy wisps of clouds but nothing as ominous as thunder and lightening, it was clear and warm enough you barely needed the leather jacket you were wearing.

Except you pulled its lapels closer together and inhaled, the reason you loved it was because it didn’t belong to you at all, the man you had stolen it from had smelled spicy and sweet and had the blond hair and spring green eyes to match this perfect day. You wondered as you watched the trees in the distance against the skyline what he was doing right now. Probably with that brother of his, hunting, killing some sort of monster. Not thinking about you or this jacket or the things the two of you had done together in his motel room.

Twirling the joint between your fingers, you used your free hand to dig out the lighter from the inside pocket of his coat, the familiar silver zippo that was over the top for your purposes but you couldn’t find it in you to care. You took a quick puff, feeling the smoke curl down into your lungs and expelling after a few seconds with a tiny cough. You didn’t get high often but you figured now was as good as time as ever. You were off the job for the night and you could spend all day out here in this field miles away from any other person. 

Smoking the joint down to a tiny burning ember was easy out here. You watched the animals flit through the open meadow, birds perching in branches and even a small rabbit hopping along and then stopping to nibble at some leaves. You saw the headlights of your car parked further along the dirt path blocking the rest of the little road from view. It was peaceful here.

You closed your eyes softly, but you could still see the yellow lightness of sun passing through your eyelids, you wanted to giggle. The laughter was bubbling around the core of your stomach. With no reason to hold it in you let yourself laugh, at the strangeness of being alone and wishing Dean were here and wanting to hunt and hating it more than anything, the mixture of thoughts crashing into your echoing laughter. You couldn’t hear anything else.

“Hey,” a hand brushed across your shoulder.

Out of instinct, you grabbed the wrist, in a hold that would have made it easy to break, and you popped open your eyes.

Your heart leapt, “Dean, how did you find me?”

He looked down at you curiously, but then you remembered how you were holding him and dropped his wrist. He rubbed at the spot, and guilty you thought he might have some bruises tomorrow.

“What are you doing out here by yourself?” He looked around nervously, like you both might be in the midst of some sort of trap.

You rolled your eyes at him, fluttering your lashes, “I am enjoying a day off.”

“Are you high?” His eyes darted to the half burned out butt of a joint beside you.

You laughed good-naturedly, you recalled that Dean frowned upon what you called a good time but there were no hard feelings considering he was pretty quick himself to grab a bottle or two on his days off. Standing up you noticed how the world slid a little sideways at your quick change in perspective, but you used the momentum to wrap your arms around his neck. Pressing a quick kiss against the stubble on his chin.

Pulling back you smiled at him affectionately, “yep, high as a kite.”

You studied his face, the way that his pupils shrank in the highlighting and the way the flecks of the light and dark green danced around them. You noticed the light freckles that play across the bridge of his nose and when he turned those plush lips up in a quirk of a smile it showed the line of his teeth. Nothing about his handsome features helped to explain how he found you here.

“How did you get here?”

He pointed his hand vaguely behind him in the direction of the small rocky road, “I’ve been tailing you for two days,” his face suddenly fell it was startling the sadness when it was so close to you, “you just left us.”

You let him go, thinking that you weren’t being fair to him, sending mixed signals and all that. Standing on your own slightly trembling legs was difficult and more than anything you wanted to have your back down on the firm earth again. However, for this, you wanted to stand tall and face him.

“You are a hunter Dean, so am I,” you turned away from him, “we know what that means when we hook up.”

You could hear the ground slightly squelching under his heavy boots, he was closing in behind you. It was too hard to watch his reaction though, so you looked out at the beginnings of the forest in the distance. You wished that this man hadn’t come to you now, it was easier to think of him in the abstract as a fantasy. Here in the flesh, you started to develop feelings, dangerous ones that could easily get someone like you killed.

You knew the histories involved with the Winchester’s and you also were aware how falling for one was a surefire way to get in the crossfire between some giant battle of good and evil. Your life didn’t involve God and the devil, sure you could take out a ghost or vamp and maybe on a good day you could take a go at a run of the mill demon, but their story was epic. All of that had been part of the reason you had been so drawn to his easy manner when you met him. For someone who had died too many times to count, he had a way of making a quick joke and epic heart eyes that melted some part of you.

He was right behind you now, you could feel his chest bumping against your back and you didn’t flinch when he rested his chin against your shoulder. His height cast a shadow on the ground in front of you, you noticed the strange reflection of the two of you entwined together in the dark shape at your feet. The giggly feeling had vanished with the onset of the seriousness of Dean being here but staring at the weird shadow had you lightening again.

You leaned your body backward against him, and you sighed as his arms trailed down yours, even though you could barely feel the brush of him through the thick material you were wrapped in, the repetition of it had you arching your body to get more. You closed your eyes blocking out the area you stood in and let yourself feel the tingling of physical sensation that being in his grasp created.

“Will you kiss me,” you said speaking partially to him and partially just to the wind around you.

His brief nod was unnecessary, as he moved his body you felt his lips press against the line of your jaw and slowly lightly he pressed small pecks along your neck. He pulled back the collar of his own jacket that was draped over you to suck at the junction of your neck and shoulder. Now you were going to be the one with a bruise.  
You whined when he pulled his mouth away, you were loving the warmth of his mouth against your skin.

“Take it off,” he started to push the coat down off your arms.

It wasn’t the only thing you removed, you didn’t care that you were both out in the open where someone could possibly see, you shucked off your thin tank top and then undid the button of your jeans. Exposing your near naked back to him, the only part of you covered was the black line of your panties over your crotch.

His lips found your body again, you marveled at the way the mixture of his scent and the weed you had smoked earlier made your core tingle with a desperate want, and when he reached the spot in the cleft of your back you tried not to gasp as he spun you around to face him.

You trailed your fingers over your own peaked nipples and opened your eyes softly to watch him watching you. His own expression was dazed, like being here face so near your crotch was a drug in and of itself. You felt the wet slide of his tongue against your slick pussy, as he held your panties to the side against your leg. He was strong enough that just his grip on your thigh was enough to keep you from falling backward. As he buried his head further he pulled the tiny black thong down between your knees, hands squeezing your ass and he drank in the taste of you.

You clung to his short hair, scrabbling for purchase, “God, Dean… so good.” You couldn’t do any better at forming the words, as you felt the oncoming storm brewing inside you.  
As your body tightened preparing for the release you felt strong hands shifting your body down onto the ground and he laid above you in the grass. Your naked shivering body was covered by his denim and t-shirt clad one. The tangle of your panties around your legs meant that you couldn’t do much moving around so you pulled and kicked them off so you could spread yourself. Not self-conscious about being laid bare there. You didn’t care that you lost the brief peak in pleasure because you knew what was coming next was going to be even more amazing. You were glad that he had found you because for the last time fling this was sure going to be a good one.

His fingers traced over the dip of your clavicle, and you loved the way his short nails barely scratched against the hollow dip of your neck. His touch was so light but you could imagine what those same thick digits would feel like wrapped around the base of your neck, he could be so loving and gentle but it was a ruse because these hands could also take your breath away.

Part of you was content with just laying in the warm cushion of grass with this man’s face peering down at you. It was like something out of a movie, the way the colors stood out brighter and more real than anything you had ever felt before. It didn’t matter the ground was slightly spongy under you, or that you were going to be dirty afterward, but Dean, ever the gentleman was already concerned about you. He sat up slightly and began laying out the crumpled jacket. Patting it when it was fully spread out for you to lay on.

Staying still, wanting to touch the earth and him at the same time, you took in the fact that he was too clothed. You needed more of him visible to you. Underneath the t-shirt and jeans, you knew that there would be a smattering of little freckles and you wanted to taste each one. You wanted to lick a trail along those abs and then you wanted to suck bruises into the meat of his inner thigh.

“Take your clothes off,” you were too excited to make your voice soft and sexy, instead it was the kind of quick desperate outpouring that would embarrass you when you were alone and sober tomorrow.

He crawled towards you while tugging at the hem of his t-shirt, reaching you he braced his knee against the v of your legs for balance, just the slight bump of him against you triggered a tiny whimper. He exposed his chest to you and then one shoulder and finally the other as he awkwardly tried to undress while being near to you and trying not to crush you. Taking control of the action you pushed him on the shoulder flipping him to lie down on his back against the grass. Jacket and preparation forgotten a foot away, you liked getting what you wanted.

Pulling his pants down just far enough to free his straining dick from its confines, he sprang up hard and proud against his stomach. Clearly, he was happy to see you. Wrapping your fist around his length you pumped him, just to get the right motion before you drew your hand back to your mouth licking a wide stripe to help ease the motion.

Jacking him hard and fast you watched as his eyes fluttered closed, brows scrunching together. This was the type of Dean you thought about when the two of you were apart. Those brief moments together where you knew that every bit of control was in you and that if you wanted to you could do or ask for anything and he would be right there with you. It was intoxicating, a feeling that smoking could never compare to.

Obviously, this wasn’t the only feeling, the other one was the mornings when you would roll over in a standard motel bed and your fingers would reach to touch him and they would come up with nothing but those bleach smelling white sheets because he was already gone. Off hunting or with his brother. He loved to leave you, just as much as you always had to leave him. This time it was going to be different, you were going to use his body and then it would be you who would walk out of this place leaving him with nothing but a memory of the time you spent together. You wanted to be sure that this time you left him craving more. That he was going to be searching for you after today.

Touching him was easy, you gave your fingers a brief respite as you traced a light pattern against his thigh. You felt the way his muscles pulsed underneath your hand as his leg was strained with the effort at keeping his composer. A bead of precum clung to the tip of his dick and your mouth watered slightly, you dipped your head and lapped a wide stripe against his underside, feeling the ridges of his veins against the flat of your tongue.

“Baby, please I want to fuck you,” you ignored the raspy plea from Dean and continued to tease him mercilessly. You were wishing he was high too so he could enjoy this just as much as you were.

Sucking him into your mouth, you didn’t mind as he bumped at the back of your throat the slight burn and gag it caused, the stretch of your jaw felt good and you pushed yourself a little further. A strange cry tumbled from his lips and you knew that you were accomplishing your mission. You wrapped your fist around the base of him where you couldn’t quite get that last inch in your mouth and jerked your hand in time with the gentle bob of your head. Hands tangled in your hair, he wasn’t trying to control your motion, letting you take the lead but you knew him and his desire to be touching you as much as possible in the throws of passion.

His palm ran across the slight bump he caused in your cheek, feeling himself through your skin. It was like you could feel the ridges of his fingerprints marking against your flesh. Giggles started to creep up from the pit of your stomach, the moment striking you as particularly hilarious. Something about the way that he was pushing so obscenely out of your mouth reminded you of something from Casa Erotica.

At the slight cramp in the back of your jaw, you pushed against his thigh to give your mouth a break. “You taste so good,” you said in an attempt at stopping the laughter, trying to put your mouth to a sexier use even if it couldn’t be busy physically pleasing him.

After a slight pause, you decided to punctuate your point, so you swept your tongue along his balls and his fingers briefly twitched against your skin. You decided to keep up the encouragement and rolled them in your hand, appreciating the weight and delicate nature of what you were holding. His ass was going to leave a perfect imprint in the mud, you thought wildly, and then you really did lose focus, throwing back your head and laughing into the pale sky above you.

He pressed against the nape of your neck, causing your scalp to tingle, he was so soft with you. It was startling to think of him in terms other than what you had in this moment. Life hunting in the shadows seemed to dematerialize out here in the too bright sunshine, it was melting away the hurt and leaving nothing but the pleasure of his skin underneath your own. In his slow motions, in the way he whispered praise into your skin, he seemed to gentle to hurt anything or anyone. Even you.

You did know better though, those hands could toss you three feet into the air if they wanted to, you knew those strong thighs had been used to help kick down doors in a hurry. Still, as he drug his short nails over the skin of your inner arm, it was hard to picture them digging bruises into you, with a pressure so soft it was shooting little sparks off in your veins.

He started to kiss you again, moving his lips against the edge of your own. Catching just the corner before moving to grab you full on, you deepened it hastily, letting your mouth fall open giving him a taste of his own salty tang. You felt him suck carefully at your bottom lip and when he pulled back slightly to catch his breath his own tongue darted out gently to worry the skin on his own.

“Make love to me,” you wanted to feel him right now and he looked all too happy to comply.

Dragging you into his arms, he positioned you above him. The head of his dick gently nudging against your folds. Your knees dug into the soft earth and you used the edge of your toes to press into the grass helping to gain some friction to grind against his hard slick length. He used his own hand to help guide his member to your entrance, he was hard and swollen as his tip pressed against you. It was a slow burn as he buried himself inside.

He rocked his hips slowly, the pace was languid and reminded you of the rocking tide of the ocean and you tried to keep the same slow pace with him. You circled your hips pressing him into your g-spot with the motion, allowing him to gain deeper access to your body. While one of your hands stayed splayed against his chest for balance, you brought your free one to the same spot on your breastbone. Ticking in matching time you could feel the intertwining of the two of your heartbeats. His thumb moved its way to your clit where he matched the motions you were rocking out above him, a little circle around and around until you felt your toes curling ripping out strands of grass in the wake of your pleasure.

Even through the haze, you felt his hands stay against your waist, not allowing you to fall, though he was moving so slow it was like he had stilled but you could still feel him hard inside you where you were spasming around his length. It was like your body was trying to pull him in even deeper to increase the burning desire inside. He helped you move, as you tried in vain to pick up the pace, he helped you acclimate slowly to the quicker motion. Every time he moved your waist up and down he gradually went faster until there was nothing in the vast open space but the sound of your bodies slapping against each other. Bouncing you up and down over and over, helping to give him the speed he was going to need to get over the edge.

When he was almost to the point of bruising you, but of course you had been right, his fingers brushed off your body right before they could hurt you. Noticing in the same second the way his eyes fell shut and his lashes stood out on his dusty cheeks. There was a rush of warmth between your legs, a mixture of his pleasure and yours and it dripped along the creases of your thighs. You didn’t care that you hadn’t come with him, it didn’t seem as important as you watched the lines of his face completely relax. His beauty was only matched by the nature swirling around you.

Eventually, he helped to separate your combined bodies. Pulling himself from you gently and maneuvering you onto the ground. Those green eyes were peering at you, as he leaned his head over on your shoulder, he had pulled up against his chest so you could feel his softening erection pressing on your ass. It was so delicate you could have fallen asleep not caring of the ants that might crawl against your legs as you laid out in the grassy field. His arms were holding you so close it felt like you were wrapped in a blanket, and you were being rocked with his deep even inhalations.

You managed to prop yourself up on your elbow and looked back at him.

“What are you doing?”

He sounded distraught as you started to get up, still bare but totally uncaring, no one was here to see you except for Dean. And honestly, you had already given him quite a show. So you put a slight skip in your step as you frolicked over to where your car was parked you felt like a fairy or something as you sprang around nude but when you opened the door and scrounged into the glovebox you remembered what had caused you to get up in the first place. You fingers wrapped around the cigarette pack where you kept the other tightly rolled joint you had brought.

Maybe if you were really lucky Dean would light up one with you before you both had to hit the road.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an work in progress so I would love to hear any of your feedback or suggestions :)


End file.
